


Pretending to Not Pretend 7

by Little_red_2000



Series: Pretending to Not Pretend [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Stiles and Derek profess their love for each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's so early! That's cause I wrote this last night after I finished the others. I kind of cried at this. I hope you do too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

When Stiles wakes on Christmas eve morning he’s surrounded by muscle and heat. 

 

He’s somehow, made his way under the covers and has wrapped himself, like an octopus, around Derek’s chest. His face is smashed into the man’s pecs and his hips are wrapped tightly around the man’s legs, made even more awkward by the morning wood he’s sporting.

 

He quickly shuffles off and away from the man, who’s thankfully still sleeping, and gets up to head downstairs.

 

When he was young his parents used to let him open one present on Christmas eve morning and then they’d have breakfast and start cooking.

 

This year, he won’t open a present but he’s definitely going to help his mom cook.

 

Since this year they’re cooking for ten people they have to make a ton of food and will use all the help they can get, which means he’ll wake Derek up in a little bit to help.

 

But for now, the blessed silence and stillness throughout the house, gives him room to think.

 

He and Derek kissed, he and Derek cuddled. It’s mind blowing because he never thought that he would get to have anything like this. And It’s heartbreaking because he doesn’t necessarily have something like this.

 

It’s all fake, a ruse to get his friends off his back, a stupid mistake that he wishes he hadn’t have made in the first place because he feels like crying. It’s not real but it feels that way. And Derek’s doing everything in his power to make it as real as possible and that’s where the lines are blurring in his head and that‘s what make this harder. Derek’s only being a good friend and making it real, putting on the perfect show, but Stiles had to go and start over thinking it like he said he wouldn’t do and now he doesn’t want to do it anymore.

 

He can’t keep this up, the lie and the pretending because it’s tearing him apart. He wants so bad for this to be real, for him to have brought Derek home for Christmas and the man instantly get along with his family and pass his father’s interrogation with flying colors, and make breakfast and do all the couple-y things they do, accept as his actual boyfriend.

 

But it’s not real, Derek is just a really good friend, taking one for his partner and once they’re home it’ll all be over and back to the way it was.

 

He can’t do it anymore and he has to put a stop to it. Now.

  
  
  


Well, maybe not now, since his mother looks so happy. She’d flounced downstairs in a bubbly sun dress even though it’s like thirty degrees outside and began cooking, making him go wake Derek and his father for added help and turning on the radio to the Christmas station before dancing around the kitchen.

 

His mother’s always happy but she looks elated right now, like the news that Stiles has been lying to her would kill her.

 

He won’t tell them then, maybe he can tell Derek that he can’t do it anymore and Derek will tell his family about some family or work emergency and leave. Or maybe they could both get calls from work and be needed immediately. Anything to not have to tell his family the truth.

 

Christmas music streams throughout the house as he and Derek are lounging in the living room, done with all the major stuff and just waiting for further instructions.

 

Derek had arranged them on the couch, his arm over Stiles’s shoulders, Stiles tucked under the crease of his arm, while they watch muted TV.

 

“Okay, boys, Hams in the oven, needs about two hours and everything else is stowed away for tomorrow and for dinner we’ll be having takeout since we’re out of pots and pans, John and I are going to the park for some fresh air and exercise before the holidays officially begin if you guys want to come,” His mother alerts them as she comes into the living room. Jacket already on and keys in hand. John walks by carrying a picnic basket and Stiles realizes that his parents haven’t had much alone time since everyone’s been here.

 

“Have fun, we’ll be fine here,” Stiles tells her, waving her and his dad off.

 

They leave the house, plunging Stiles and Derek into silence, bringing back all of Stiles’s earlier thoughts of lying and pretending.

 

“Derek,” Stiles starts nervously, getting Derek’s attention from the TV screen, “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

 

“Are you… Are you breaking up with me?” Derek asks sounding genuinely hurt and confused, like this is an actual breakup.

 

“Yeah, in a manner of speaking,” Stiles answers, confused at Derek’s confusion.

 

“Why? What did I do wrong?” Derek asks, heart-breakingly sad frown on his face.

 

“It’s not you, it’s me, I just can’t pretend anymore,” Stiles answers.

 

“Why? Weren’t we so good together?” Derek yells, getting up from the couch.

 

“Yes, babe, and that’s the problem,” Stiles answers, standing up to match height with Derek.

 

“But…” Derek starts.

 

“Hold on, we totally sound like a chick-flick and we aren’t even in a real relationship,” Stiles cuts in, laughing at their outburst.

 

Derek doesn’t laugh with him, just crosses his arms.

 

“I’m serious Stiles, we’re good together, can’t you see that? Why would you all of sudden want this to stop?” Derek asks, eyes vulnerable and Stiles has the feeling that he’s been missing something.

 

“That’s the problem, I don’t want it to. I want this to be real! I want you to be happy and involved with my family. I want you to make me breakfast every morning and I get to kiss you as thank you. I want to sleep in the same bed and be able wake up next to you every morning. I want lazy morning sex when we’re both too tired to get up but to awake to go back to sleep. I want to adopt a dog and name him king author because I know he’s your favorite legend. I want it all with you Derek and that’s what makes pretending even harder, because I get a taste of it, of us, but it’ll never last. Once it’s all over, we’ll be over,” Stiles confesses, arms circling himself, protectively.

 

“Who says it has to be over? I’ve been spending months trying to get you to see me as more than a friend. I jumped at the chance to be your pretend boyfriend to show you that I am boyfriend material, that you can see me as more than a friend. I thought that it was working, you were coming around and going with it but then last night…” Derek stops, voice trailing off.

 

“I’ve been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you, Derek,” Stiles admits, barely above a whisper but Derek seems to hear it anyway from how close they really are.

 

“Why had you never said anything?” Derek questions.

 

“You made it pretty clear, early on, that you weren’t interested in me in anyway but as a friend. After about the millionth time of being shut down I learned my lesson,” Stiles answers, looking down at his hands uncertainly. 

 

It’s hard to believe that Derek’s standing here, telling him he has feelings for him when in the past he’d never even shown the barest of interest.

 

“I wish that I could say I fell in love with you at first sight, too, but that wouldn’t be the truth. The hard part about Demisexuality is that even when I knew, objectively, that we were good together it took me a long while to fall for you. When I did though, I fell hard and now I’m asking you to fall for me again. Say you love me again. Say we won’t have to pretend anymore,” Derek pleads, eyes boring into his own, making him weak in the knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger!!!! Next one will be the last one in this series! :(
> 
> I don't want it to end but I'm excited for the last one!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3


End file.
